


It's Raining Out There

by Captain_Ammy



Series: Degrees of Isolation one-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I hope to get better at tagging soon lol, Sans and Frisk hang out in a dinner, mentions of sans/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ammy/pseuds/Captain_Ammy
Summary: Part of a series of one-shots I wrote for a Sans/OFC Undertale fic that I may never finish, showcasing some character and world-building.Frisk and Sans meet every Wednesday to talk about school and reset-related neuroses.





	It's Raining Out There

**It’s Raining Out There**

Every Wednesday at 6 o’clock in the afternoon, Frisk met Sans for dinner (after they finished their homework, of course).

It was a ritual among them. Llike clockwork since Frisk delivered monsterkind from the Underground, the two would go out, rain or shine. Sometimes they went to a place in Surface Town, usually Grillby’s. Other times, they got fancy and went out to the city.

No matter what place they ended up in, the goal was always the same: sort out reset-related neuroses.

“So, how was your day, kid?” Sans asked as he and Frisk slid into their booth. They decided on their city-usual: Sweet Dreams Diner on the corner of Dream Street and 6th Avenue. According to Sans, they had the best waffle fries in the whole city.

Frisk leaned into the table with their head in their hands and shrugged at Sans’ question. “I dunno. It was ok, I guess.”

Sans’ brow ridge furrowed at Frisk’s apathetic answer.

“Just ok?” he asked. “Something eating you, kid? I mean, I know this is a diner and all, but…”

Frisk rolled their eyes at Sans’ lame joke, but did snicker a little.

“Whatever,” they said. “And nothing, really. I just don’t have anything to say. School is school; sucks like always. Home is home; Mom’s been real busy with her exams. And Conarith…” They suddenly sat up straight and grinned. “Speaking of Conarith, how’ve things been going between you two?”

“First of all, do you know what you want?” Sans replied. He buried his face in his menu. “I was thinking about getting something different, and–”

“Cut the crap, Sans,” Frisk interrupted. “I asked you a question, jerkface.”

Sans did not put down his menu. “Jerkface? Seriously? That’s the best you got?”

“Are you gonna answer the question or not?” Frisk asked exasperatedly.

“Probably not,” said Sans.

Frisk just groaned and picked up their menu as well. The two sat quietly for a moment before the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Sans got a glass of water that he never intended to drink, while Frisk asked for a grape soda.

They both knew that they were not going to change any time soon, so they went ahead and ordered their standard fare: a junior cheeseburger from the kids’ menu, and a full-sized plate of waffle fries to share between them.

“Ok, I’ll have that right out for you,” said their waitress — a middle-aged, short and stocky brunette named Diana — before hobbling off to grab their drinks.

“So,” said Sans in an attempt to break the silence that had settled at their table once more, “anything you wanna talk about?”

Frisk looked up from their phone that they had pulled out a moment ago. “No. You?”

“There’s gotta be something,” said Sans. “I mean, are you still getting picked on at school?”

“Obviously,” said Frisk shortly. “It wouldn’t be school if I didn’t get called a ‘d*ke bitch’ or a ‘dirty monster-lover’ at least once.”

Sans could not help but to wince at the thought of the abuse Frisk must have suffered on a daily basis.

“I’m sorry you gotta go through all that, kid,” he said softly. “You know how cruel kids can be.”

He instantly regretted his words when Frisk’s eyes grew downcast.

“Yeah,” they mumbled.

Sans grabbed their hand. “Hey, kid, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry; I really should watch what I say sometimes.”

Frisk shook their head and smiled. “It’s ok.” They playfully snatched their hand away. “But don’t touch me, creepy skeleton-man.”

Sans could not help but to chuckle at that.

“But seriously!” Frisk exclaimed suddenly. “What _is_ going on between you two? Are you together yet, or what?”

Sans sighed. “I dunno.”

“What do you mean you ‘dunno’?” Frisk asked skeptically.

“I meant what I said,” Sans replied as he rolled the lights of his eyes in their sockets. “I have no idea where our relationship is going. It’s…complicated.”

Frisk groaned. “Why do adults always say that? What does that even mean? It’s probably not even that complicated! I mean, you like her and she likes you; just confess your feelings to her, kiss, and boom! It couldn’t get simpler than that!”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re just a little kid,” Sans muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frisk with a huff. “And I’m not a little kid anymore; I’m a preteen!”

Sans just laughed and reached over the table to ruffle Frisk’s hair. Before they could protest, Diana had come back with their food.

Frisk had to grab whatever they were going to eat from the waffle fries before Sans completely slathered it in the magic ketchup that he always seemed to have hidden on his person. After he was done, one could hardly tell where the ketchup ended and the fries began.

“I don’t understand how you can say that these are so good; you probably don’t even know what they’re supposed to taste like,” Frisk teased as they watched their uncle shovel the food into his gaping maw. “Pass me some of that.”

“Eat the human stuff,” said Sans, jabbing a ketchup-stained finger in the direction of the red bottle on the side of the table.

“Oh come on; please?” Frisk pleaded. “Don’t be greedy; sharing is caring.”

“Well, I do care about you,” said Sans with a wink as he slid his own bottle over to Frisk, who snatched it up with glee.

Sans watched as Frisk cut their cheeseburger in half before dumping some ketchup on the side. They always insisted on dipping their sandwiches in whichever condiment of their choice instead of putting it inside. They were of the opinion that doing so ruins the flavor of the food. Sans figured that they were just a strange kid.

Just then, Frisk’s cell indicated that they received a text. They glanced at their new message and giggled.

“It’s from your girlfriend,” they teased. “Look.”

Sans decided not to comment on Frisk’s little remark.

**_Lady Conarith: Hello, Frisk! I heard from Toriel that you went to the diner today. Could you please please please pick me up a slice of that cheesecake that I like? You know the one. I love you! YYY Oh, and please give Sans my regards!_ **

“That’s _your_ sister,” said Sans lightheartedly. “Poor woman still doesn’t understand the concept of a text. Once, she sent me a message that was literally 27 texts long, just talking about her day. It took her like, half an hour to type it all. I told her, ‘Next time, just call me’.”

Frisk laughed. “Yup, that’s so her.”

They once again settled into silence as they ate their dinners and fiddled with their phones.

The diner was having a slow night, and Sans and Frisk were not unhappy about that. Slow nights meant less people, and less people often meant less of a chance of an incident.

As Frisk snuck a glance at Sans, they remembered the last time they ate here two months back. It was a typical Wednesday night; the diner was not jam-packed, but there was a sizable crowd due to a large party. They and Sans were hanging out in this very booth when a drunk human woman started heckling them from her table. She called them every dirty name in the book, and then some. Fortunately, Sans knew the owner of the place and he had her escorted out, but the damage was already done. Frisk had cried so hard that day that they made themselves sick. The two stayed in Surface Town the whole time after that until now.

“Whatcha thinking about, kid?” Sans suddenly asked, jolting Frisk out of their thoughts.

“Nothing,” they replied. “Just thinking.”

“Nervous?” Sans probed.

“Nah, I’m good,” said Frisk.

More silence. The pattering of rain could be heard outside.

“Sometimes, I wonder if this was all worth it,” Frisk admitted.

“What do you mean?” Sans asked.

“Bringing all the monsters to the surface,” Frisk elaborated. “Was it worth all the shit we went through? Like, I know everyone seems happy about it, but I don’t know. I know it’s wrong but…”

“It’s ok, kid,” Sans assured them. “This is what we do this for.”

Frisk sighed. “I know it’s wrong, but sometimes I wish I didn’t climb that mountain. Sometimes I wish I just stayed at the home. I don’t know if any of this is worth it anymore.”

Sans nodded. “I get what you mean, and it’s ok to feel that way sometimes. I mean, I guess I feel that way sometimes, too. I’ve got too many regrets, and not just because of all of this. But when I wake up every day and see the sun rise from my window, I know it’s all worth it.”

Frisk looked down at their lap. “I guess.”

“Hey,” said Sans. Frisk looked up at him. “There’s something else bothering you, isn’t there? Tell me, kid. I’m here for you.”

“I just…” said Frisk, their voice cracking. They sniffed back tears. “I just feel like shit all the time. I remember all the awful stuff that I did and I just, I don’t know, I just feel like this one good thing doesn’t make up for any of it.” They looked down once more. Their shoulders began to shake.

“Oh, kid,” said Sans sympathetically. He climbed out of his seat and went to sit next to Frisk. He placed his arm around their shoulders and pressed them into his chest.

At this act, the floodgates sprang open.

“It’s ok, kid,” Sans whispered. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok!” Frisk sobbed. They said hurriedly, “It sucks and everything sucks and I suck and I just hate everything and–”

“Kid, calm down,” Sans interrupted. They gently lifted Frisk’s head to look into their puffy, tear-stricken eyes. “You don’t suck, ok? It’s ok to feel guilty, and maybe you should, but you know I forgive you. I care about you, Frisk. I love you.”

Frisk roughly pushed Sans away from them. “Whatever. I wanna go home.”

“Frisk,” Sans started.

“I don’t wanna talk anymore,” said Frisk coldly.

Sans sighed. “Alright, kid. You’re the boss.” He hailed the waitress. She held up her hand to signal that she would be there in a moment and disappeared into the kitchen.

Frisk looked absolutely miserable and Sans hated it. He hated that there was nothing he could really do or say to cheer them up. The guilt would only get worse as they grew older and gained more understanding of what they had done. It was likely to haunt them for the rest of their life. But what Sans hated the most was that a part him deep in his SOUL still felt that they deserved it.

They deserved to suffer for what they had done. After all, kids like them should be burning in Hell.

Sans blinked back tears. He shook his head in an attempt to force away this awful thought. He tried to place a comforting hand on Frisk’s shoulder, but they just shrugged him off.

About five or so minutes later, Diana came out of the kitchen. In her hands was a bowl of ice cream covered in fudge, caramel, colorful sprinkles and the ever-so-important cherry on top. Sans assumed that it was for another table, but was surprised to see her headed in their direction. Theirs was the only table filled in the area.

“Here you go, sweetie,” said Diana as she placed the dessert in front of Frisk, who looked on in total shock. They looked up at Sans, but he just shrugged; he definitely did not place this order.

“You just looked so sad,” the waitress explained. “Cutie-pies like you should be all smiles!” She grinned and gave Sans’ shoulder a pat. “And don’t worry, sir; it’s on the house.”

“Aww, look at that,” said Sans, quite impressed with this stranger’s kindness. “That’s so nice of you. Frisk, you know what to say.”

“Thank you,” Frisk mumbled softly. They picked up the spoon and took a bite to be polite, but they could not help but to grin broadly when the treat reached their mouth.

“I’m so glad you like it, honey!” Diana said cheerfully. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Actually, yeah,” Sans suddenly remembered. “Can I get a slice of cheesecake to go?”

“Sure!” said the waitress. “Any particular kind?”

Sans looked over at Frisk, but they were too busy enjoying their sundae to notice.

He gently elbowed them in the arm. “Kid.”

“Hmm?” Frisk replied, chocolate syrup smeared all over their mouth.

“Cheesecake,” said Sans.

“Oh, right!” Frisk exclaimed. “Uh, the key lime raspberry one.”

“And the check,” Sans added.

“No problem,” said Diana before going off to do her thing.

“That was a real nice thing she did,” Sans commented when she was out of range. “Just when you start to think all humans are rotten, you meet good people like her. It’s really something.”

Frisk nodded. They opened their mouth to say something, but stopped when Diana came back with their to-go order and check. She thanked them for coming and told them that they were always welcome. It made Frisk feel a bit better.

They opened up the box to check the cheesecake. Conarith was practically obsessed with it — apparently on her world, cheesecake did not exist.

The cake had a slightly green tint that was swirled with red. A little heart was drawn with red raspberry sauce on top, and two large mounds of whipped cream were carefully sprayed on the side. Even though Frisk did not particularly like cheesecake themselves, they had to admit that it looked pretty appealing.

Conarith was going to love them forever for this. For some reason, the thought saddened them.

“Ready to go, kid?” said Sans, cutting Frisk out of their thoughts once again.

“Sans, can you do me a favor?” they said.

“Anything, kid,” said Sans truthfully.

Frisk stared at Conarith’s treat. “Can you promise me something?”

“What’s this about?” Sans asked, his voice laced with worry. He did not like the look currently resting on Frisk’s face, like they were being haunted by something.

“Promise me you’ll never tell her,” Frisk pleaded. “Promise you won’t tell her about the resets.”

Sans gave them an incredulous look, but they refused to meet his eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said.

“She’s gonna ask you about it one day,” said Frisk. “She’s been worried about me, and she’s gonna ask you because she knows you know.”

“Well, even if she did, I wouldn’t–” Sans began, but Frisk interrupted him.

“You would’ve,” they insisted. “If you’re really serious about her, you know you can’t keep it from her forever. She wouldn’t let you.”

“Kid,” said Sans, “where is this coming from?”

“I don’t want her to know,” Frisk continued. “I don’t want her to know what I did.” They sniffed. “I don’t want her to hate me.”

Sans wrapped his arm around Frisk’s small frame once more. This time, they willingly leaned into him.

“For one thing, I’d never tell anyone about it,” said Sans. “No one needs to know, not even her. Especially not her. I couldn’t even imagine telling her. But come on, kid. Do you really think it’s possible for her to ever hate you? She fucking adores you, kid; it’s almost disgusting.”

Frisk remained silent, so Sans went on, “You could probably kill her right now and she’d defend you with her dying breath.”

Frisk could not help but to laugh at that.

“But seriously,” said Sans, “don’t say things like that, kid. I know things’ve been pretty rough for you lately, but that’s why I’m here. And not just me, but everyone. Ok?”

Frisk nodded. “Ok.”

“Trust your ol’ Uncle Sans,” said the skeleton. “I wouldn’t _fibula_.”

Frisk just groaned as Sans laughed at his own corny joke.

“Aww, come on, kid,” Sans teased. “I thought that was pretty _humerus_.”

Frisk buried their face into Sans’ surprisingly solid chest and groaned more loudly.

“You sound like you’ve got a _bone_ to pick with me, kid,” Sans continued to joke.

Frisk looked up at him with a scowl. “Stop _ribbing_ me, you skeletal bastard!”

Sans gave Frisk his signature grin and ruffled their hair before pecking them on the top of their head. “That’s my Frisk.”

Frisk whined and complained about the kiss, but Sans’ could not care less.

It was Wednesday, and he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone out there enjoyed this. Leave a comment if you can. Critique-friendly.


End file.
